


The Beginning

by leviosaphoenix



Series: all i know since yesterday [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosaphoenix/pseuds/leviosaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's first foray into the magical world, where she makes new friends and learns about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series of connected oneshots of the Arrow and Flash characters set in the universe of Harry Potter. It isn't a total crossover, and will not actively feature any characters from the Harry Potter canon. I will try to make everything as clear as possible, so hopefully any of you who aren't familiar with Harry Potter will still be able to read and enjoy the series. Feedback is very welcome!

A sea of people shuffle by as a tiny blonde gives her mother one last tearful hug in the middle of the train station.

“My baby, off to a boarding school that doesn’t even exist on a map…”

“I’ll be fine, mom,” the girl says, tiredly. “I promise I’ll write all the time.”

“They don’t even have computers? I don’t know how you’re going to cope, Felicity.” She says it jokingly, but there’s still a hint of worry in her eyes. “You know I’m so proud of you, right? I’ve always known you were brilliant. I couldn’t keep up with your brain when you were still in diapers…”

“Mom, I have to go.”

“Okay, baby. I love you. Be careful!”

“I will!” Felicity grabs the handle of the suitcase that’s almost bigger than she is and tugs it after her, swallowed by the masses of commuters instantly. She studies her ticket with a frown. _Platform 9 ¾._ She couldn’t even believe it herself; how was she supposed to convince her skeptical mother that she really was going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry on a train that left from a perfectly imaginary platform?

She walked to platform nine, hoping an answer would reveal itself to her, wrinkling her nose as a large man brushed past her and carelessly tossed his cigarette in the direction of the trash. It was how her whole life had been, really; she’d been small and quiet and ignored in favor of the pretty, bright girls with good manners and demure clothing. The first sign of being different had come on her ninth birthday, where she’d wished her mousy brown hair away and woken up blonde instead.

When the witch from the Ministry had arrived a year later to explain that Felicity’s strange behavior could actually be attributed to magical ability, Donna Smoak had believed it to be a cruel joke and an attempt to take her custodial rights away from her. Even Felicity had had a hard time believing that the whole time she’d been feeling like she didn’t fit in, there was a whole other world waiting for her.

Glancing around, she spots a boy around her age with dark hair and bright blue eyes, standing with his father and carrying a suitcase. It seems like the man has been telling his son off, and she hears the words _‘quidditch’_ and _‘broomstick’_. She sighs with relief, knowing that she’s in the right place.

It takes her more than a few seconds to process the fact that the pair disappeared into the solid brick barrier between platforms nine and ten. She casually walks up to it, pressing her hand against the rough surface, and frowns, wondering if there’s a secret password.

“I think you just walk through,” a voice whispers, and she looks to her right to see an equally terrified-looking girl with short, straight brown hair.

“Really?” Felicity squeaks.

“Yeah. Let’s hold hands and go together?”

Felicity nods, offering her hand to the other girl. “One… two…”

“Three!”

* * *

 

An hour later, Felicity and her new friend, who introduces herself as Caitlin Snow, are settled side by side on the train to Hogwarts with a kind, dark-haired girl named Iris.

“You two are Muggle-born, then?” Iris asks, and she’s answered with blank looks. “That means that both of your parents are non-magical people.”

“Oh. Then yes, I guess,” Caitlin answers, hesitantly.

“It’s okay. Lots of people are these days. Of course, I’ll be able to help you learn a lot, too.”

“Your parents are magical?” Felicity asks, pushing her oversized glasses back up her nose.

Iris nods. “My dad is an Auror – that’s like a policeman, but for magical crimes. My mom owned an apothecary before she died.”

“Oh, sorry,” Felicity says, turning red with embarrassment, but Iris smiles.

“Don’t be.” The pleasant expression slides off her face as she looks up toward the compartment door, where a stream of students are walking past and chattering loudly. Felicity spots the dark-haired boy she’d seen at the station.

“Who’s that?” she whispers, and Caitlin shrugs.

“That’s Tommy Merlyn. His dad is one of the richest wizards in the country.” Iris scowls. “There are people in the magical world who think that being _pure-blood_ makes them better than everyone else. Mr. Merlyn is one of the worst.”

A sandy-haired boy tagging along behind Tommy glances into their compartment, and for a fleeting second, his eyes meet Felicity’s.

“And that’s Oliver Queen. His dad is the same. They’ll be Slytherins for sure.”

Felicity broke eye contact with him and looked at Iris in surprise. “What does that mean? That sounds bad.”

“Slytherin is one of the four houses; we’ll get assigned one tonight. It’ll determine who we share rooms with, who we’ll have classes with, and we can gain and lose house points for good and bad behavior respectively.”

“Assigned?” Caitlin asks, looking nervous.

“Based on your abilities and qualities; for example, Slytherin is for those who are cunning and crafty, and almost exclusively for those who are pure-blood. Then there’s Ravenclaw, which is for the intelligent and resourceful, Hufflepuff, which is for the hard-working and honest, and Gryffindor, which is for the brave and strong.”

“What if you don’t fit any of those?” Felicity asks in a small voice.

“Don’t worry; you will,” Iris assures her.

The three girls watch as the crowd piles into the compartment opposite them. A brunette with a cold voice and empty eyes glances over at them with a superior expression.

“What’s that stench?” she asks, distaste evident on her porcelain face. “Oh, look, West has adopted two Mudblood mutts.” The crowd around her laughs, and Iris turns red with anger, and Felicity hears the malice behind the insult, despite not fully understanding it.

“Get lost, Isabel,” Iris seethes, but Felicity simply stands up and walks away, dragging her new friends with her.

“What are we doing?” Caitlin asks, surprised.

“Finding a new compartment,” Felicity replies. “The best way to get revenge on bullies is to completely ignore them. They can’t stand it when they’re not getting any attention. I learned that when this girl, Gigi, used to pull on my braids in elementary school, and I hacked into her computer and deleted the save files out of all of her Barbie games…” Caitlin giggles, but Iris just looks confused. “Sorry. I have a bad habit of rambling.”

Isabel and her crowd forgotten, the girls continue to get to know one another, and laugh together as Iris introduces them to chocolate frogs that _really_ hop and quill pens spun out of sugar. Felicity excuses herself to go to the bathroom and bumps straight into somebody outside of the compartment.

“Oops, sorry, I’m…” she looks up, straight into the eyes of Oliver Queen for the second time that day. “Oh.”

“Sorry, that was my fault,” he apologizes.

Felicity nods once and drops her gaze to the ground, trying to push past him, but he grabs her wrist to stop her.

“Look, Isabel was out of line,” he says, softly. “What she said was mean. I shouldn’t have laughed.”

“But you did,” she points out. “Tell me something; what do you gain from sitting there laughing while she insults people for things they don’t control?”

Oliver looks taken aback at her response. “Nothing, I guess.”

“Then why sit with her?”

He doesn’t answer, and she just shrugs and tries to get past him again.

“Wait! I’m Oliver. What’s your name?”

“Felicity. Now will you just let me go?”

He sighs, stepping back to let her pass, and though she doesn’t look back towards him, she can feel his gaze on her as she walks.

And be it intuition or magical talent, something tells her that this is only the very beginning.


End file.
